A Special way
by Luna Cheney
Summary: Astrid has just found out she's been blessed... blessed with the gift of a child. She decides that everything about this baby is special and as such even the way she tells her husband, Hiccup isn't going to be the norm.


I chewed on my lip lightly as I watched the sun rise, enveloping the world in its light and warmth. Stormfly lay beside me, resting her head on my lap, nuzzling into my stomach.

"Wow, Stormfly, just wow... I can't believe this is actally happening. I never thought that this day would actually come. Hiccup's going to be so damn happy- Oh god Hiccup! I can't wait to tell him!"  
I jumped up to my feet and in the process knocking Stormfly off my lap. She grunted,picking herself up from the floor.  
I sent her a sheepish look before rubbing the area she fell on.

Stormfly and I had just flown here from Gothi, who had just revealed the wonderful news of me being pregnant. I'd been having the usual pregnancy symptoms like vomiting, light headedness and so on.

Earlier this morning Heather had found me leaning over a shrub, puking my guts out and being the great best friend she is, she forced me to go see Gothi even though I'd told her a thousand times that I was fine. In the end due to her incessant bugging I complied. I actually couldn't be more glad that I did go.

I smiled to myself as I thought about all the ways I could tell Hiccup the news. There was no doubt that he would be happy, he'd always wanted a child of his own.

"You know girl, this is the child of a chief, someone going to be born in the era of dragon riding, not hunting. Everything about this baby is going to be special... even the way Hiccup finds out is going to be out of the ordinary ." I placed a tentative hand on my belly, making small, circular motions. Stormfly purred and nodded her head enthusiastically. I laughed. It's almost as if she understood me. I wouldn't even put it past her, being the smart dragon she is.

Deciding I'd spent enough time on my own, I gracefully jumped onto Stormflys saddle and we made our way home.

"Astrid, is that you?" As soon as I'd put Stormfly in her pen and entered the house I was bombarded with questions by none other than my husband, chief of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"Where have you been all day? It's already nightfall. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I cut him off by tugging him towards me by his shirt and passionately kissing him. At first he was a little suprised but then rested his hands on my hips, drawing me closer. I laced my fingers in his hair, tugging him closer as the kiss became steamier.  
Unfortunately breathing is a necessity so I had to pull back eventually.

"What was that for?" He asked staring at me, with a raised brow.

I shrugged. "I'm in a good mood I guess."

He seemed skeptical but brushed it off with a smile.

"C'mon, let's eat. My mom sent over yak soup." He dragged me over to the kitchen, bouncing over to the table as he dragged me along with him.

I raised an eyebrow,"You waited for me?"

He seemed confused by my question. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I know how much you love your yak soup so I guess I didn't think you'd wait." I shrugged dismissively.

Using his middle and index fingers he lifted my chin. " I told you I was worried about you. I was two seconds away from jumping onto Toothless and combing the entire archipelago. Don't ever scare me like that again." His fingers tracing my jaw-line.

Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was something completely but tears clawed their way to my eyes.

Hiccup's eyes widened but before he could say anything, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my face in his chest. "Im really sorry for worrying you but remember, I love you, Hiccup." I could almost feel his smile as he replied. "I love you too, m'lady. Always."

After that we sat down and are in silence. Hiccup blissfully enjoying the scrumptious food, practically moaning with each bite. To which I found absolutely adorable.

Then it clicked.

I knew exactly how I wanted to tell Hiccup about the pregnancy! It'd take a little time and **a lo** t of effort on my part but I'm sure it'd all be worth it in the end.

That night I was so excited that all I could do was toss and turn. The thought of the future had me staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming about pretty much everything do with babies.

The next morning despite my late night musings I awoke at the crack of dawn. Excitement coursed through me but it was way to early to go anywhere. A little gurgle brought me out of my thoughts. I shifted in Hiccups arms to meet a pair of glowing green eyes belonging to none other than Toothless. Slowly I pried Hiccups arms from my waist, trying not to wake him. He shifted then groaned but didn't open his eyes. I sighed in relief then tip-toed toward Toothless.

Toothless immediately got up from his crouched position and lay his head on my stomach, nuzzling ever so slightly just as Stormfly had being doing these past few days. Perhaps it had something to do with the baby.

After a few hours of restlessness I decided to to finish a small part of my plan. I grabbed a piece of paper and one of Hiccups pencils, then in my finest penmanship I curved, slanted and perfectly wrote what i wanted to on the page. Content with myself I quickly hid it under a few things in my dresser. Just as I'd finished Hiccup began moaning and groaning, his own way of announcing his awakening every morning.

Hours later after a long goodbye kiss Hiccup and I went our separate ways. Him to finish his chiefly duties and me to 'train' but ofcourse that's not what I had in mind on this fine day. Instead of heading to the forest like I do every morning, I instead walked-more like ran- to Hiccups old house.

Valka, Hiccups returned mother opened the door and after seeing me her face lit up in a bright smile.

"Astrid, how good to see you. Come on in." As soon as I got in I nervously took a seat. We made made idle chat at first but then I couldn't keep it in any longer.

After telling her the entire story, Valka was over the moon, telling me she'd do anything she could to help. The rest of the day was in her kitchen buzzing around, talking about the future and everything that possibly came to mind. With Valka I felt free. Ever since she came back, she's been like the mother I've never had, seeing as my own had mother died giving birth to me.

While most of the delectables we'd made were getting ready we took a well deserved break out on her lawn.

"You know, I really want thank you for helping me out this." I sat with my knees pulled to my chest and a content smile on my face.

"Nonsense. You've done so much for me. You've made my son so happy and even got him past Stoicks death. For that I can't thank you enough but what I really want to thank you for is giving the chance of a grandchild. A year ago all i had were the dragons and now I have a son, a daughter and even a grandchild on its way."

My eyes welled with tears. Her words were meaningful and I could tell she meant every bit of it.

"Honestly Valka, you're more like a mother to me. One I've never had." I couldn't even finish what I was going to say before I burst out in tears. This was all so new and joyous to me. I was never one to cry so I'm just going to go ahead and blame it on the pregnancy.

She enveloped me in an tight embrace, "If you want, you can just call me mom from now on." I pulled away from her, slightly suprised. She smiled nervously at me to which I beamed back, wrapping my arms around her neck once again," I would really love that."

"Now, you'd better get going if you want to have a shower and get ready in time."

I bit my lip slightly, " But the food isn't done yet."

She smiled warmly. " Don't worry about it. When it's down I'll pack it up then on your way you can pick it up."

I brightened more than humanly possible. "Thank you so much,mom."

"Anytime"

After getting dressed and making sure there was a note on the table telling Hiccup where to go, I took off with Stormfly. We got all the yummies that Valka and I made then headed to the cliff. I decorated the place with lanterns, wildflowers and then spread a little mat at the center. I laid out everything onto the mat then neatly placed a note in Hiccups plate.

(A/N: I'm talking about the same one at the beginning I the second movie.)

Around 10 minutes later I sat twiddling my thumbs in anticipation. The excitement was just too much for me. I couldn't wait to just burst!

Stormfly sat beside me, her head situated in my lap as she nuzzled my stomach.

The flapping of wings brought out attention to the sky where Hiccup gracefully rode in on Toothless. They landed just a little ways off from the little picnic I'd laid.

He merrily walked over to me, placing a kiss on my forehead and another on my cheek which was cut short by Toothless who'd pushed him out of the way to nuzzle my stomach.

"That's _my_ wife you know." Hiccup deadpanned, crossing his arms. Toothless gave him one of his cute dragon laughs as I laughed at both of them.

"Now what's all this? Yak chops, chicken wings, sandwiches, fruits and is that even mead?" Hiccup curiously asked, his eyes pooling with wonder and hunger.

"Sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Should I be worried? You've made all my favourites, decorated this place wonderfully. Is something going on?"

I smiled nervously, nodding my head. He looked at me confused. With one hand I gestured to the little note on his plate.

 _'Eat_ _up, coz if_ _I'm_ _going to be gaining a belly then so are you!'_

I stared down at my stomach, rubbing slow, small circles before taking a deep breath and looking up to meet the dazed face of Hiccup as he stared into space, probably in shock as it dawned upon him.

Briskly he walked over to me, grabbed me by the hips and twirled me in the air. We both laughed happily before he cut us off by crashing his lips onto mine. We stood lip-locked for a solid minute before we pulled apart. Sadly air is a necessity in life...

His hands lowered to my stomach as he kneeled down, placing a soft lingering kiss onto my non-existant baby bump.

"This is real. It's actually happening." He said slowly as if trying to get the idea to lodge itself in his head.

I nodded shakily.  
"We're going to be parents."  
Cupping my cheek he rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you... this is the best gift possible."

"I love you." I smiled brightly at him

"I love you too. And our baby." He leaned down and kissed my non-existent baby bump.

NB_ this one shot was written over a period of time. If anything dosen't make sense, I truly apologize. Just comment and I'll have it corrected.  
Thank you❤❤  
#unedited  
 **Word count:** 1875


End file.
